People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render visual effects through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Recently, devices of limited display size have penetrated the customer markets successfully. In some instances, limited purpose devices such as tablets have replaced multipurpose devices such as laptops for use in media consumption. Another consumer consumption pattern shifting towards limited purpose devices includes consumption of articles. Presenters prepare articles with multiple elements to generate advertisement revenue. Such articles provide interactive content to the user while being a source of revenue for the presenter. In addition, added features such as altering font type attributes improve on user interactivity compared to traditional sources of media such as paper productions. However, applications presenting articles are unable to re-assemble the contents of the articles to match the display size limitations of devices presenting the documents. Display size limitations may inconvenience users by displaying small portions of the articles and forcing users to scroll endlessly to reach desired content. Extensive scroll action involving multiple user actions may inhibit consumption flow and diminish user experience while consuming an article.